1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television apparatus provided with means for selecting a plurality of television signals available from different sources, certain signals of which are composite signals which are constituted by a mixture of a luminance signal and a chrominance signal, the latter being carried by a subcarrier, whereas other signals are "Y-C" signals in the form of a separate luminance signal and a separate chrominance signal, while at least one of the television apparatus circuits which is to receive one of these signals is adapted to utilize signals in the form of a separate luminance signal and a separate chrominance signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When inputs of the two types are used, it is not a priori known which type of signal is being used at a given instant. The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,073 (Baumeister) describes the use of a detector which detects the received chrominance component so as to determine when the signal is of the Y-C type and to treat it as such, while the only circuit to receive the signals is of the type which treats the luminance and chrominance signals separately, and the composite signals are systematically converted into Y-C signals before they are applied to said circuit.
Nevertheless, it may occur that at least another one of the circuits of the television apparatus is adapted to utilize a composite signal. It would then be awkward to convert the composite signals when they are suitable to be directly applied to this other circuit.